


【團酷】 剝落的舞衣 (下-2) *女酷注意

by hiyuchan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Female Kurapika
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 01:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyuchan/pseuds/hiyuchan
Summary: 感謝萬物我終於踩了油門......





	【團酷】 剝落的舞衣 (下-2) *女酷注意

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝萬物我終於踩了油門......

這隻垂死掙扎的蝴蝶真是太美了，庫洛洛一邊如是想著，一邊從容拉開對方已經凌亂的衣領。  
手上這對白皙如雪柔軟如雲的胸，上一次摸是什麼時候？分手前一個月？庫洛洛頓時懷念起那段偶爾要帶面具度過的日子，他雖然並不排斥那種彷彿只存在於表面上的快樂，但現在這樣真正征服一個人才著實令他欲罷不能。  
衣襟被他強拉往兩側，卻沒有完全扯開，他一面帶著微笑，一面解開自己的褲頭，掏出半硬的性器。  
「交往時都沒能這麼玩，畢竟貼心情人時的我不能勉強你這種性愛，尤其你的自尊心實在是極強。」  
「你做什麼──！」  
庫洛洛雙膝跪在酷拉皮卡身體兩邊，不著不急地調整坐姿讓性器緊貼那對柔軟的胸，角度一調好就開始上下磨蹭。  
「滾下去！！我叫你放開我！」酷拉皮卡宛如崩潰般不斷掙扎咆嘯，她一點也不想正視他這般勾當，但當不明液體一滴滴落在自己鎖骨上還悄悄散開，那感覺真實得騙不了人。  
但對於酷拉皮卡的哭吼，庫洛洛充耳不聞。他持續加快磨蹭的速度，手也揉得越來越起勁，陰莖能被這般軟嫩的肉包覆是何等享受？  
「啊……酷拉皮卡，你儘管叫，我從前就喜歡聽。」  
不久後性器完全硬挺起來，上面不僅冒出一條條筋還沾滿清液，庫洛洛想或許應該先在這對胸上解決一發，但看到那張眼睛都哭紅了的可愛臉蛋，令人惋惜，他打起別的主意。  
立起上半身後他再往前傾一些，一手壓在酷拉皮卡的臉旁，另一手握著性器對準那張錯愕的臉又開始上下撸動。  
「你……該不會？」  
還沒反應過來，白濁霎時噴發而出。  
精液大部分都落在她半邊臉頰，庫洛洛有些心疼地彎下與她親吻，酷拉皮卡立刻抵死咬住他伸進來的舌頭。  
淡淡的血腥味在口腔裡蔓延開來，庫洛洛並不生氣，反倒以親膩的語氣湊到她耳邊說：「接下來，你的下面可也要咬得這麼緊唷？」  
聞言，淚水驟然直流，從旁滑落時還混合了殘留在臉上的精液，酷拉皮卡再咬牙切齒也只吐出了兩字：「人渣。」  
你就是個人渣。

庫洛洛脫去上衣後又再往後退了些，因為酷拉皮卡剛才不斷扭動反抗，寶藍色裙襬都往上蜷了大半，他突然記起自己只給她換上外衣跟腰帶而已，也就是說現在那個部位可以直接進去。  
他把那雙如蔥白般的腿倆倆往外扳，並從左腿的膝蓋開始舔吻，一路往下來到大腿內側的根部，唇舌經過的每一吋都留下輕淺的紅痕與水漬。  
他再將裙擺往上掀，私處一覽無遺；緊閉的花瓣一經撥開，藏在裡頭的蜜穴便不時緊縮。庫洛洛先以舌尖在粉紅色花蕊上不停打轉，待蜜穴被刺激得滲出露水時舌頭又不時鑽入穴口，每吸吮一下上方便傳來哽咽。  
這才可愛。  
等到整個私處都濕潤泥濘，庫洛洛手掐著對方兩邊腿窩往上壓到肩膀，自己再不疾不徐挺進去；然而那裡未經絲毫擴張，還不足以輕鬆容納庫洛洛直闖進來的巨物。  
看，龜頭才撐開穴口，她就馬上咬緊牙悶哼，果然很疼。  
即便如此庫洛洛仍視若無睹地動了起來，每一下都大肆拉扯粉嫩的穴肉。  
一開始酷拉皮卡簡直痛得要暈過去，每次進出都令她冷汗直流，她幾乎想開口求對方停手，卻在看見對方得意的笑容後立刻逼自己忍耐作罷。  
這人只會越做越起勁，尤其是折磨她。

庫洛洛先是正對著拉開她的雙腿，手撐在她腰眼上晃動，速度快又深入淺出；之後他膩了那張閉緊眼逃避這一切的臉，便抽出性器到酷拉皮卡後方側躺，單手扶起一條腿後又以後入的方式進入她。  
她的頸子真香，現在她的喘息、她的抽泣我都聽得一清二楚。  
「真有那麼痛？我以前不也進去過？」嘴上這麼問，可庫洛洛自己心裡明白，那裡正是因為本人不情不願才比以前都緊。  
庫洛洛逐漸加大了頂弄的力道，那隻環住大腿的手又悄悄往下探索，摸到了兩人的交合處，還有那顆脹紅的花蕊。  
「我記得以前摸你這裡你都會喊舒服的。」  
性器快速進出的同時，他再以兩隻手指撫弄那顆紅蕊，沒三兩下對方立刻發出了「嗚嗚…」的呻吟，但庫洛洛想要聽到比這更加放肆的叫。  
空著的那隻手隨即繞過酷拉皮卡的脖子扣住她的下巴，食指從而鑽進她的唇逼迫她張開嘴，原本壓抑的低吟變得嫵媚放蕩。  
「放…..手……」激盪著身心靈的痛與快感讓酷拉皮卡無法克制自己的聲音，勉強說話都夾雜著哭腔，「啊！啊嗚！拜託你……啊──！」  
哀號出聲的同時，庫洛洛的撫弄將她逼至高潮，交合處忽然一陣陣急速收縮，懷裡的人還顫抖了一下；他便咬了她肩膀一口，驚得她回頭瞪視，庫洛洛再藉機壓住她的臉不讓她迴避，趁勢與她唇舌交纏。

私處的高潮餘韻尚存，還一絲一絲的抽動，因此庫洛洛的手沒挪開，仍繼續搓揉著能讓酷拉皮卡呻吟的敏感點。  
上下夾擊的攻勢令酷拉皮卡絲毫招架不住，她明白，從前庫洛洛就很清楚怎麼在床上哄自己開心，她喜歡他碰哪裡他都曉得……  
如今卻成了迫害自己的軟肋。


End file.
